Utopia
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: [AUish] Tonight he will show him Heaven. [RaitoL]


**U**topia

This story includes yaoi [RaitoxL. Not too explicit lemon. And sadly, I do not own Death Note. **Spoiler** warning.

-

**R**aito knew L was tired.

The way the detective laid his head down on the table, as he searched for solution to the Kira case. Raito knew that he would lose his face if he didn't catch Kira.

Times like these made Raito question his ambition. As he saw the dark-haired man bow his head down and sigh deeply, he wasn't sure if achieving his goal was worth all this. L was one of the few persons he didn't want to see suffering.

"Come on, Ryuuzaki." Raito said calmly, as he offered his hand to his partner.

L turned to look at the brunet man, his expression puzzled and mouth partly open. He stayed silent for a moment, just gazing into Raito's eyes, almost sure that he saw something mischievous behind them, "…Where to?"

Raito blinked his eyes, as if his intentions should have been obvious. Then he smiled at the other one. He was tired of seeing L stressing over something that he couldn't change. No matter how hard he struggled, Raito would always be one step ahead.

"To rest, of course." Raito stated, "Come."

L sensed something, which would usually make him doubt Raito's intentions. But instead of persisting, he decided that giving up was most suitable way to proceed. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted nothing but fall asleep and forget everything concerning this world and the madness in it.

So he took the hand of the man, who he knew would be the death of him.

-

**R**aito threw L to the bed they used to share when they still had their handcuffs equipped. He could hear a small voice escape from the dark-haired man's lips, as his back gently hit the mattress.

That was when he realized it. Raito had been the predator all the time, while he was his prey. As he stared to the eyes of Raito, it was all so much clearer to him. He was almost hundred percent sure that the man in front of him was Kira.

But this night, he didn't want to play detective. He wanted to be the prey.

"You are so tense." Raito whispered, as he removed his shoes, before climbing on the bed, "Why don't you let me ease your stress?"

L smiled inwardly, as he allowed Raito to put handcuffs around his wrists and chain him to the bed. L had always thought that being in a situation like this with Raito would be awkward, but now he realized that the moment couldn't be any more right. They were meant to be, even if not forever. This moment was enough and tomorrow they could return to their daily lives.

Raito smiled, as he sealed L's lips with his'. It was only a matter of time until the kiss grew more passionate and sweet taste of L's lingered in Raito's lips. The black-haired detective tried to bury his hands in Raito's hair, but handcuffs prevented him from touching the other one.

"Do you want to see the Heaven?" Raito asked huskily, as he lifted his head few inches away from the dark-haired man.

"H-heaven?" L said unsurely, "You could never show me that, Kira."

Raito frowned, but then only smirked and continued, "I'll clean up this mess for you. Let me guide you to the place where people with only pure intentions resident."

L closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, as Raito's hands ran in circles on his chest.

"You're the mess yourself, Yagami." Was the only thing L could say.

Raito scoffed, before leaning in for another kiss. His hands roamed downer and didn't stop until they reached the hem of L's pants. A surprised sound echoed in the air, as removed the fabric covering L's lower body.

Raito didn't ask L whether he wanted to keep on going or stop it right then and there. But L didn't resist either. He watched as his pants were thrown to floor along side Raito's clothing.

If this was the Heaven he was supposed to see, he would gladly accept it.

It hurt at first and L had to bit on his lip to smother a scream. Raito couldn't help but smirk a little at the other one's pain. Deep inside he liked to see the other one squirming powerlessly underneath him. It made him feel even more powerful than he already was. The power of the Death Note was nothing compared to this.

"Relax." Raito said smoothly and gently caressed L's cheek, "It will only hurt more."

L closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. Every movement Raito made hurt his abdomen, but he welcomed the other one inside of him at any case.

Raito grabbed his left ankle and positioned it over his shoulder, which allowed him to move more freely. The slow thrusts slowly became less and less painful, until L was surrounded by indescribable emotions. He didn't know how to react, but the moans coming automatically from his mouth seemed to encourage Raito.

As Raito noticed how the other man started to enjoy the situation, he smirked and increased speed of his movements. L's pants grew louder and longer and every now and then Raito could hear his name coming from the lips of the other man. L tried to touch the brunet, but his hands were still chained to the edges of the bed and immobilizing him.

It was as if the time had frozen. L threw his head back and his eyes snapped wide open. He was aware of the fact that he was practically screaming Raito's name out loud, as he allowed himself to release. Raito gripped on L's waist and after few more thrusts forward he drove himself over the edge.

Raito looked down at L for a moment, before lying down next to him.

"I guess this is the closest to Heaven a man can get then…" L said quietly, "…But it's quite alright."

-

**T**he following days L pretended nothing had ever happened. He pretended that Raito wasn't Kira and continued his worthless investigation. He knew that he was standing in a dead end, while his objective was standing right next to him.

But he kept searching, hoping that maybe he had been mistaken.

And when he died in the arms of the man he loved, he knew that this world wasn't Heaven. Raito wasn't god, but a normal person bringing his unnecessary judgement upon criminals.

From that day on, Raito worked even harder on purifying the world. He would show L that a place equal to Heaven truly existed.

-**E**nd


End file.
